Many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include bonus rounds. Typically, a bonus round begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines with reels, the triggering event usually occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. The bonus scheme generally provides the player with an opportunity to gain a bonus value before the bonus round terminates.
Some bonus schemes enable a player to choose from a plurality of selections. Each selection is associated with a value. Depending upon which choice a player makes, the player will receive a relatively high, low or no value at all.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus schemes for gaming devices which enable players to apply certain input values to desired selections, resulting in output values.